Game Update 0.15
The Game Update 0.15 has been playable non-stop since 21 February 2012, 4pm ET (9pm GMT) to 27 February 2012, 10am ET (3pm GMT). Gameplay Reward Spinner * A daily'' Reward Spinner'' has been added. * The daily '' Reward Spinner'' will show the first time you login for a second day consecutively and will reward you one reel on the Spinner. * Logging in again the next day will advance the daily Reward Spinner and give you an additional Spinner. * The rewards will continue to grow, granting an additional reel and access to better rewards on these reels every day the player logs in consecutively up to the sixth day. After the sixth day, where the maximum rewards are given, the Reward Spinner will reset. * If a player has not logged in the next day, the Reward Spinner will reset, starting over with one spin the next time they login twice consecutively. * Rewards for the daily Reward Spinner will consist of Currency, Tactics, and Experience. The exact rewards and values are random and may change over the Beta ''phases based on metrics and feedback. Heroes Free Heroes Rotation The following Heroes are considered free and available to all players during this ''Beta ''session: * Aessa the White Lion * Gromki the Runepriest * Ilanya the Sorceress * Korith the Shadow Warrior * Zathis the Assassin Available Heroes The following Heroes are available for purchase with earned currency on the Store during this ''Beta ''session: * Conrad the Warrior Priest * Glowgob the Shaman * Durrig the Engineer * Ikkrik the Gutter Runner * Volrik the Marauder Removed Heroes The following Heroes have been removed from this ''Beta ''session: * Amenadresh the Liche Priest * Bax the Black Orc * Felicia the Bright Wizard * Korelei the Witch Elf * Nethys the Vampiress * Thagison the Slayer The removed Heroes were based on feedback and metrics from previous Beta sessions. General * ''Terrible Transformation: The Rat Ogre transformation effect now lasts until you are killed. * Power Unbound: The Lord of Change is now immobile, and immune to Knockdown, Stagger, and Knockback ''effects. Additionally, its abilities have been adjusted. ''Bending the Winds now deals damage in a large area around the caster, and its second ability has been replaced by Chaos Shall Consume You! which causes a large-area root and damage around the caster. * Unholy Ward: The ground effect now correctly deals damage to targets which are snare-immune. Additionally, fixed a bug which could cause the damage and snare portions to affect differing areas. 'Aessa' * Aessa's base Armor has been reduced. * Aessa now has a base chance to dodge attacks. * Eternal Protector: This tactic now increases the durations of Zealous Protector's snare and root effects. * Pounce: This ability has been redesigned. It now leaps you to the target and deals damage; if the target was attacking anyone other than you, then it also knocks them down as well. Its cooldown is now 20s, and it is in hotbar slot 4. * Speed of Asuryan: This passive effect has been redesigned. Every time that Aessa dodges an attack, she deals unavoidable damage back to the attacker if they're within melee range. * Zealous Protector: This ability has been redesigned. It is now a melee attack which damages and snares the target; if the target was attacking anyone other than you, then the damage is increased and the snare becomes a root instead. Its cooldown is now 10s, and it is now in hotbar slot 3. 'Conrad' * Divine Strike: Increased healing done. * Divinity: Increased the tactic's effectiveness. * Sigmar's Wrath: Increased damage and healing done. 'Durrig' * Durrig now has base Resistance, reducing the magical damage that he suffers. * Shrapnel Grenade: This ability now also knocks the targets away from you. 'Glowgob' * Life Leaka: Increased the ability's heal value. The total amount of healing done from this ability is now divided amongst all nearby wounded allies. * Shroom Tossin': Increased the ability's heal value. The total amount of healing done from this ability is now divided amongst all nearby wounded allies. 'Ilanya' * Increased Ilanya's base damage. * Doombolt: Critical Hits from Doombolt ''no longer remove stacks of Impending Doom''. Graphics *Fixed some issues with how abilities would queue to improve the responsiveness of the system. *Fixed an issue that would cause projectiles to render at a very slow rate. *Made a number of changes to the system that will ensure that players are being seen more accurately on screen. This will help prevent issues where players would seem to be slightly out of sync from where the game recognizes them. Audio *Fixed an issue where sounds and VFX were duplicated in some cases when spamming abilities. User Interface *Fixed a rare issue where the hotbar abilities would not respond to key presses if a certain condition was met during the launch of the scenario. * In game chat has been changed to better differentiate the various channels. * Player names in chat are colored by team. * Enter will enable chat in the current channel; default is team chat. * Shift-Enter will enable chat in the scenario channel that goes to all players. Chat to the whole scenario will include a header of (All) before the player that is speaking. * Fixed a number of issues that affected the display of the targeting bracket in rare cases. * Perks ''are now sequentially slotted on the hotbar regardless of where they are slotted on the Hero. Lobby 'General' *Confirmation is now given when a player unignores a recently ignored player. * All aspects of the current ''Lobby ''have been redesigned and reformatted. * The aspect ratio of the ''Lobby ''has been changed to ensure that the lobby remains the same at either normal or widescreen resolutions. Widescreen resolutions will result in letterbox like graphics being added to either side of the ''Lobby. * Tabs for each part of the Lobby ''have been reordered and shifted around. * The previous center information and advertisements have been replaced with a new rotating banner and ads that will open the store to the appropriate item being advertised. * The current playtest times have been incorporated as one of the rotating banners. * The currency graphics have been updated in the ''Lobby ''and ads, but remain as the old icons in the store. This is a known issue that will be resolved in a future iteration of the store. 'Chat' * The ''Lobby ''chat tab has been modified to allow it to be closed or expanded as desired by clicking on the tab in the bottom left. * The chat is open by default in the ''Home ''and ''Warband ''tabs. It is closed by default in the Hero details and other tabs. * Chat in this tab has been formatted differently to differentiate channels more appropriately. * The default channel for chat is (''Lobby) and the header is colored teal. * The headers for personal tells are now colored blue. * The header for Warband ''chat is now colored gold. 'Friends' * The friends list has been moved to the right side of the lobby. * The friends list tab in the bottom right will show how many friends are currently online. * The friends list is open by default on the ''Home ''and ''Warband ''tabs. It can be minimized by clicking on the tab at the bottom right of the friends list where the number of online friends is indicated. 'Heroes' * The layout and graphics for the Heroes page have been updated for the revamped ''Lobby. * The level display has been improved and will now list current Experience as well as the Experience needed for next level. * The Hero buttons on the Heroes menu have been updated with larger and more detailed images to give a better representation of the hero. * Banners for Owned ''and ''Free ''have been updated to be more visible. * ''Hero Detail pages have been updated with new graphics and layouts. ** The loadout page now has more detailed icon borders to help differentiate the various types of masteries owned. **The Mastery Tree page has been updated to show the tree of masteries as well as the Heroes current loadout and abilities. This allows a player to see what the Hero has currently to better assess how an individual mastery would affect them. **The Skin Select page has been restructured. Any owned skins can be selected on this page and whichever is currently chosen will be the skin used by that Hero. **''Last Game Stats'' have been reordered to match the new layout. **''Hero Details'' have been reordered and skinned to match the new layout. 'Warband' * The Warband tab is located to the left of the Play ''button with the other tabs. It is now represented by a group of people. * The layout of the ''Warband ''tab has changed. * The ‘ready’ button has been replaced with an off/on switch that can be clicked to indicate if you are ready to join the queue. 'Settings''' * The configuration and keybinding screens have been reskinned to match the new ''Lobby ''style. Help * The ''Help ''tab and options have been redone to match the new look of the lobby. Store * The Store can now be accessed via the labeled button underneath the ''Play ''button in the center of the screen. Category:Patch Notes